What? I am a Father
by Shiho Juuri
Summary: After unexpected event Shiho left Zaft and went to orb to start a new. After years there is a ball between Zaft and Orb. Shiho meets Yzak again now as Cagalli's bodyguard and he is getting married. Family bonds will be test.. YxS, AxC, KxL,DxM and OC's
1. letting go

_I don't own Gundam Seed_

_A:N/ Hello there this is my second fanfic for those who have been reading Runaway Bride I am sorry but it will take some time to write it again…._

_Here is my new story hope you enjoy._

If you love someone let them go…

CHAPTER ONE

Looking out from the office window it's been 5 years since I went to orb. It's been 5 years since I saw him, since I left him and yet I still miss him.

"Finally we finished the last of the paper works for the whole week" Cagalli stood up relieved. "Why don't we have some tea Cagalli" Shiho suggested organizing the papers. "Or do you want to see the kids chess match?" Shiho asked.

"Can we still make it?" Cagalli asked walking towards the door Shiho just nodded. They exited the room towards the garage were Shiho's black car was. 6 years ago Athrun went back to orb and the red knight and his princess reunited. Now married with a 5 year old girl and a 3 years old son as they reach the school the match was at the finals.

Athrun Zala representative of Orb sat in the front row Cagalli and Shiho walked towards Athrun and sat beside him. It was the finals everyone watch the competition between a little girl with long blue hair and deep yellow eyes and a boy with brown hair and cold blue eyes.

Lenore Yula Attha Zala looked at the board before her and she saw the opening. She moved her queen with a smirk she said "Check mate". She won the crowd applause at the brilliance of the two finalist it was a competition for 5 to 10 and everyone thought a ten year old may win but no two 5 year olds went and defeated all the others.

With open arms Lenore runs towards her. The brunette followed. "Nice work Yzarie" Shiho said patting the head of her son who got second place. "Thank you mother" "Yzarie I won you owe me " Lenore tease the boy. "It was just luck len next time I will win" Yzarie said. "Really?" Len said sarcastically. "WATCH NEXT TIME I WILL BEAT YOU" Yzarie shouted hating being tease or embarrass.

The proud parents watch as there children as Lenore tease and Yzarie lost his temper. After picking up Yzarie's older twin sister Saya from piano lessons they went home.

Arriving at the Orb Palace they had dinner and went to there rooms to rests. Shiho was at the garden looking at the moon. Today was the anniversary of her leaving Plants raising a hand towards the skies "Another year" she whispered.

She remembered that day clearly after finding out that she was pregnant.

"_SHIHO" turning around she Dearka "what is it Dearka?" She asked "I am in the middle of world right now" she ignored him and started looking at the files at hand. "Didn't you hear Yzak's mother finally arrange Yzak to a woman a hot one in fact" he explained "They seem pretty close too Everyone thinks it's a great match" Dearka continued._

"_And why should I care Dearka?" Shiho asked "Well since we are best friend I thought you will want to know since you have been shut in this office of yours". Dearka explained "Go to your wife Dearka" Shiho said "Fine fine " Dearka said walking towards the door. "Wait Dearka since when did those two got engage?" Shiho asked "About one month ago" Dearka said. Shiho was frozen to her place. After a few moments of silence Dearka walked towards her. "Go Dearka" She whispered trying to control the tears wanting to fall. Dearka said no more and exited the room_

_She felt betrayed she knew Yzak was drunk that night but she felt hurt she was carrying the child of a person who was engage to another, Tears kept on falling she didn't know what to do. She knows Yzak would never love her as she loves him and that she is just a friend to him. _

_After long moments of silence she got a paper and wrote her resignation papers. That day she went to Yzak's office when he was in a meeting and put the letter on his desk. She went home pack and got a ticket to orb. She left her life at plants._

Shiho was awaken from her thoughts from sounds of cars entering the mansion.

_When she reach orb she no place seating at a coffee café. "Excuse me?" Looking up she saw a blond woman. "I knew it you are Shiho right" The blond sat beside her. "Um sorry I don't recall meeting you before" She said politely. "I am Cagalli" She introduce herself. "What are you doing in orb?" Cagalli asked "I really don't know I resign from Zaft" She explained. "What a coincidence I am looking for a bodyguard want the possession?" Cagalli asked. She couldn't refuse._

Shiho looked around that day changed her life. But she doesn't regret her decision what-so-ever. It was getting late and she needed some sleep. Walking towards her room.

The next day Shiho woke up walking down stairs she hears murmurs from the dining hall. Opening the door she saw Cagalli and Miriallia. "Shiho Good Morning' Cagalli greeted "Cagalli Morning" Shiho said

Miriallia was frozen to her place not knowing what to do. "Shiho is that you" Miriallia finally asked. "Miriallia" Shiho choke out. Miriallia runs to Shiho and hugs her . "I miss you so much you could have told us before you left" she scolded her.

"Mother" The door burst opened to reveal Saya and Lenore. "Good Morning Len Saya" "Morning Mom Aunt" Both replied. The girls looked at Shiho and Miriallia. Finally Miriallia let go. "Girls this is Aunt Miriallia or Aunt Milly this is my daughter Lenore and this is Shiho's daughter Saya" Both greeted Mir and she smiled.

They all seated at the table after a few minutes Yzarie arrived and Mir & Dearka's 6 year old son Dereck. "Mom Aunts Good Morning" Both boys greeted. "This is Dereck this the first time I saw him nice to meet you" Shiho greeted. When the door opened again and this time it was Yzak, Athrun, Kira and Dearka.

They all greeted each other and introducing one another. Yzak was surprise about Shiho's twins. Dearka was scolding Shiho for leaving. Then lastly Lacus and Sarah (Yzak's fiancé) with Athrun's and Cagalli's son Alex arrived.

They chatted a little they learned that Shinn and the others would be arriving later to day and that a small gathering was to be celebrated at the mansion with Zaft's representatives and orb's representatives. Shiho excused herself to arrange tonight's security.

Many important people will be at the gathering Chairwoman Lacus Yamato and Representative Cagalli Zala. Many more famous people would be coming.

What may happen now at the garden of orbs some security were whispering "Has the planned started" one guard said to another. The other just nodded.

_Thank you for reading hope you read and review…._

_Till next time…_


	2. secret can never be kept forever

_I don't own Gundam Seed _

_All secrets reveal themselves in one point…._

CHAPTER TWO

All were busy at the Orb Mansion for the ball. Many politicians have arrived from space to join the celebration. At the Orphanage near the sea our gang was visiting the children.

"Hey be careful" Dereck warned Saya as she step on a large rock causing her to fall but luckily he got hold of her. "Thank you" Saya said. "It's nothing"

"Dereck you can let her go now" Milly said to her son. Dereck immediately let go turning around he was blushing. Saya continued walking. Meanwhile Yzarie and Lenore was competing who will reach the orphanage first.

Milly and Shiho laughed at the blushing boy. "He is so cute" Shiho said "this is the first step to love" Milly said. "So how have you been Shiho?" Dearka asked "As you can see Dearka I am alright" She answered him "YZARIE BE CAREFUL" shouting at her son.

"Weird we are all parents" Lacus said in her hands she was carrying a little boy Akira Yamato. "7 years ago after the second war who would have thought it nostalgic thinking about it" Milly said looking at the skies

"But the weirdest part is Milly why of all the people it was Dearka?" Cagalli asked teasing "Hey what wrong with me I am perfect handsome, smart…."Dearka said playing along.

"Yzak are you alright?" Athrun asked his friend "I am fine Zala" Yzak said walking faster. Yzak was confuse Shiho was here and with kids twins. He couldn't ignore the eyes of Shiho's son icy Blue eyes same as him.

"Yzak you alright dear" Yzak turned around and gave Sarah a fake smile "Yes of course" Sarah grab hold of Yzak's hand and they walked together.

"Athrun is been so long since we had times like this" Cagalli said smiling. Athrun embrace her from behind as they watch the sea. "But even so I don't regret a thing" Athrun said "Yes this past few years are the best having two kids especially and a husband like you" Cagalli said cuddling more.

"Mom Dad look I found a shell" Alex shouted waving it in the air. "He is just like you" Athrun said "But he is handsome like his father" Cagalli replied

Shiho just watched the couples as they looked at the sea. Lacus and Kira were playing with Akira. While Dearka and Milly play with the children. She was surprise on how Yzak was changed he is now holding Sarah in his arms looking at the sea.

_I guess love changes a man _she thought sadly. Shiho knows it's stupid but she wish it was her. Since the first war why wasn't it her she was the one with him through it all, she comforted him when he was crying and yet she wasn't the one he choose. Maybe she was only that his friend, comrade and nothing more.

But she knew there was always a part of him in her. The children they created.

"Mom are you ok?" Yzarie asked "I am fine sweetheart play with the others" Shiho said messing the boy hair. "mom stop it" Yzarie said Shiho just giggled. It was weird how life Yzarie worries too much sometimes if he acts like this you wouldn't realize he is a kid.

"Mom your smile is scaring me" Yzarie commented "Go play be a kid" Shiho said pushing him to go. Shiho watching as her son runs. Like what Cagalli said I don't regret a thing.

"Shiho?" turning around she saw Milly "Are you alright?" Why is everyone asking me that Shiho thought "Yah I am fine" smiling "Then why are you crying?" Shiho never realize tears were falling. Looking up to the skies "I guess it must be raining" Shiho simply said "I guess it is" Milly just went along knowing that if Shiho needed to talk she will come.

After a few more hours they went back to prepare for tonight. At exactly 7pm guest were arriving. "Presenting Lord and Lady Zala" the announcer shouted as Cagalli and Athrun walked to the door.

"Chairman Yamato and Councilman Yamato" Lacus and Kira entered. Guest kept arriving. At the ball "Are you having fun Shiho" turning around it was Murrue. "I am alright" Shiho said drinking the wine. "You should be so worried you are head of the security everything will be ok" Murrue assured the girl.

"They seem to be having fun" Murrue commented looking at Cagalli and the others dancing. "Yes very How is Stella?" asking about Murrue's 7 year old daughter. "She is fine at home she classes tomorrow" Murrue said happily.

At the dance floor "This is really fun" Kira said "Yes it's been ages since we saw everyone" Lacus said leaning against Kira. "I wondering what Akira is doing right now?' Lacus worried "Don't worry he is with the others" Kira assured her.

"I feel that not all has found there happy endings yet" Kira said "Really who?" Bith of them looked at the side to where Shiho was standing leaning at a wall. Alone "Poor girl she deserves happiness" Lacus said in a low tone.

At another end "Dearka come on they are perfect for each other" Milly said "And remember you said it before as well" Milly was convincing Dearka "Those two are my best friends I just can't and Yzak seems happy" He explained "Well the other end isn't" Milly said "But Mir…."

Suddenly the lights turned off a crash was heard All panic then the lights turned on again. " EVERY COME DOWN PLEASE DON'T PANIC" Shiho shouted getting the un she is hiding. Turning her mini phone on "What's happening Lt, Walter" Shiho said to one of he guards outside. "Ma'am we are being attack there are about 20 guys out here" the Lt, said. "Shit" Shiho said under her breath. "Shiho what's going on?' Cagalli asked

"We are under attack 20 guys outside and guards are fighting it off" Shiho reported Then suddenly they heard a scream. A group of terrorist was at the entrance at there hands was Lenore the Princess of orb.

"LEN" Cagalli shouted. "I knew this will get your attention" One of the terrorist said. "Let her go" Athrun said "No sorry can't do that you are the reason why my family was killed this is just pay back" the guy said

Meanwhile guards came near Shiho "Didn't I tell you to watch the Princess" Shiho said "Sorry Ma'am but we were watching the others" The guards said "Where are they?" she asked "At the safe house down at the Representative's office" he said "Good go there I will handle the rest here" Shiho ordered.

Now Dearka and the others are near to them. "PUT THE GIRL DOWN AND THINGS WOULDN'T BE COMPLICATED" Dearka shouted. The guy didn't listen but put a gun near Len's head.

"YOU KNOW Half of you team has already been arrested put the princess down and you wouldn't get in to much trouble" Shiho said

"I don't care what happens to as long as you feel what I felt?" Holding the gun up He was about to shot Cagalli was about to run Athrun stop her. Then someone push the guy from behind causing him to let go of Lenore.

It was Saya Lenore runs to her parents and the guy grab Saya's long hair. He was about to shot Saya when Saya unstrap her wig running towards the others with her long silver hair revealed.

At that same moment Shiho shots the gun the bullet hit the man's chest and Shinn Luna and Mwu appear from behind the other two terrorist arresting them. Running to her mother's open arms "Saya don't ever scare me like that again" Shiho said hugging her tight.

All was speechless not because of the attack but at the girl hugging Shiho she had long silver hair like the guy beside Athrun.

"What's going on?" Yzak asked.

Till next time hope you enjoyed it

Please read and reviewed


	3. we have chances everywhere

_I don't own Gundam Seed _

_All secrets reveal themselves in one point…._

_Disclaimers I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny_

_If we look at the past sometimes it becomes the large rock which blocks our way towards tomorrow…._

CHAPTER THREE

Yzak couldn't stop pacing as he looked at the close door of the large conference room. He couldn't believe the things he saw that evening. It was a rare hair color only a few were ever born outside of his line. "you alright buddy?" someone asked behind him. He turned around to see Dearka with coffee. "What an evening don't you agree?" he gave Yzak his famous smirk. "Why don't you talk to her?" Dearka asked this vacation was turning into a mess, first the attack and now this his life will never have a drama free weekend but I guess that what makes life fun he thought.

"What do you want me to say, Hey Shiho are they my kids?" Yzak said sarcastically "Yes that's what I mean" Dearka answered him. "Yzak life is full of chances we don't realize without knowing it we may have already lost them so while it is still there grab it with all your might" Dearka patted his best friends back then stood up walking inside the conference room. Yzak was left there standing.

Inside the conference room Shiho couldn't be more guilty. She thought that her past was behind her now her past was biting her from the behind. "COULD YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT" She shouted at the others. "Well sorry we have just been lied to for the last few years sorry we are looking like this" Dearka said sarcastically looking at Shiho hurt. "Shut up Dearka I didn't lie to you I just kept the truth from you" Shiho bark at him. "Will everyone calm down for a minute let us talk about this" Lacus said "Shiho doesn't need this pressure" she added.

"Thank you" Shiho said to Lacus and The pink princess just replied with a smile. "What's going on Shiho?" Cagalli asked Shiho she thought she knew the brunette after years of putting her life in her hands but I guess everyone has secrets.

"I am sorry cagalli but please can I tell you I can tell everyone but it's not the right time yet I sorry" Shiho look down at her feet "This conversation should be heard first by **him**' Shiho stated they need to sort out everything first before they everyone can know.

"I agree with her decision it is the right thing to do" Athrun said holding his wife close "But Shiho are they his?" he added looking at her. Shiho couldn't lie with Athrun giving him that serious face plus he was looking out for him he is just being a good friend. "Yes" was her only reply.

"Shiho remember if you need to talk we are all here for you" Lacus said as she hugged her then Miriallia and Cagalli joined them. "Thank you" was the only thing Shiho could say. Meanwhile outside Yzak was at his bedroom looking outside watching the stars. Then he felt a person hugged him from behind. "Sarah not now" Yzak said "If not now when Yzak I am lonely" Sarah said with her saddest voice. Yzak sighed and turned around and returned Sarah's hug. I got you know Yzak you are mine only mine she thought as she lifts her head and kisses Yzak. After a few minutes a loud moan could be heard, two bodies fell to the bed and the last thing was Sarah closing the lights.

Meanwhile in the opposite wing Shiho was peeking at her children's room. They deserve more than this she thought and remembered Saya's question a few days ago.

"_Mom why are we different?" Saya's voice ringed with confusion. "What do you mean different darling?" Shiho asked her daughter. "Well one of my classmates said we are not special why are we living in the palace this place are only for those special not ordinary like us" Shiho couldn't described the feeling hearing her daughter's voice full of insecurities "and also I am hiding my true hair color is my hair ugly mommy that we need to hide it" Then tears fell from her violent eyes Shiho stood from her chair and hugged her daughter. "Who said your hair was ugly?" Shiho stated whoever it was, was died. "my classmate it was so hot that day and I took it off for a minute then he saw it then said it was ugly he wasn't surprise I hide it" _

"_No darling your hair is not ugly it's beautiful and you are not ordinary you are special" more special than you know she thought "let that go from your mind, erase it you are beautiful and you are a special girl remember that now stop those tears and we will go buy some ice cream" Shiho assured her daughter. _

Yzarie and Saya should know about their father thatthey are joules and they come from a line of great politicians and soldiers who have been great and talented heroes. Shiho close the doors gently then she went off to bed.

Dearka look at the stars "what a mess!" he whispered drinking his whisky. "Dearka aren't you going to bed yet?" Milly asked hugging him. "I am here you know" she stated Dearka returned the hug and both look at the stars. "I know Mir I can't stand looking at them like this after the attack there faces were bull they are my best friends and I can't do anything to help" Dearka hugged Milly tighter.

"Just by being there is enough we can't always jump into their business in this case this business is to private" Milly said taking the whisky out of dearka's hand and leading him to bed.

The next day all arrive down for breakfast at their own time. Lacus, Kira and Athrun were the first to arrive at breakfast shortly after Milly and Shiho arrived. All seated at the dining table sharing news of the previous day's events.

"So now that both of you are Chief Representative the work has lessen?" Kira asked "No it doubled" Athrun stated then he heard the sounds of giggle the door opened entered Saya and Lenore. "Good Morning everyone" both girls greeted Saya went to seat beside Shiho while Lenore kiss Athrun and seated next to her mother's seat. "You two seem to be awake early?" Athrun asked "Saya is going to the headquarters and she will try to ride a gundam" Lenore informed her father. "I guess Shiho you are a soldier after all" Milly commented "Dearka is like that too He brings Dereck every time he can to ride Mobile Suits" she added. Remembering how happy Dearka was it was a boy and how proud he was of their son. "Saya you don't have to wear the wig anymore" Lacus commented looking at the little girl. Saya just looked at her mother and Shiho replied with a nod she had nothing to hide anymore seen they all know about Yzak.

Saya took off the wig and her silver hair flowed freely. Saya had long silver hair with her violet eyes Lacus thought this girl will break hearts one day, then she turned her attention to Lenore the girl was a Zala no doubt she had long blue hair with those deep golden brown eyes. These girls will grow up to be beautiful. Then she raise her hand to her stomach and smiled she was excited about her baby.

After a few more minutes the others arrive but Sarah and Yzak were the last to go down. "Do you want it?" Dereck asked handing Saya the last French toast. "Um Thank You" Saya said getting it and smiling at him. "You're Welcome" Dereck smiled "Your going to rode mobile suits today right?" he asked.

"Yup you wanna come I heard to ride mobile suit too" Saya replied "My dad always brings me have you ever tried doing it in antigravity?" Dereck asked "No not yet but I watch others do it they say it isn't for children like me" Saya look down. "It's fun wanna try it with me" Dereck smiled Saya just replied with a nod.

Meanwhile the adults look amuse watching the kids "Look at that Shiho we might become in-laws one day" Dearka goofily said "If that happens it would be the end of the world" Shiho replied with a smirk. "Can you imagine it Shiho Milly a baby girl with long brown hair with violet eyes" Dearka dreamily "Dearka I never thought you wanted to grow old already" Cagalli stated they all laugh.

The door burst opened to reveal Kisaka and Mu. "Good Morning I guess every is already awake" Mu said enthusiastically. "Shiho can we talk outside for a moment?" Kisaka asked with a nod Shiho excused herself and walked outside.

Kisaka and Shiho existed the room they walked until they were out of hearing distance. "The letters kept arriving they didn't stop" Kisaka informed her "I thought last night would teach those mean to butt out" Shiho cursed under her breath. "We have no choice but for luck down" Kisaka stated "Yes I know to keep the royal family safe sacrifices are to be made' Shiho agreed.

_Thank you for reading please hope you review_

_This chapter is more on the opening of what's to come. _

_Next Chapter Preview_

"_We should stop Yzak we aren't thinking straight"  
"When was the last time we thought straight while with each other"  
"This is a mistake"  
"No this is the only thing I know I did right"_

_TILL NEXT TIME….._


	4. The Talk

_I don't own Gundam Seed _

_The talk's finally time._

_Disclaimers I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny_

_Life is a big mess of puzzle pieces as you go on you'll find out which goes which…._

CHAPTER FOUR

Shiho stared outside looking at her daughter. It was as if time stops for her all the memories of the pass kept on flashing back. It was as if yesterday she and Yzak made love resulting to those two miracles.

She remembered Yzarie's first walk and how he stumbled but kept standing up. He was as stubborn as Yzak and as determined. Saya first day at her piano class was as sweet memory that day she reminded her more of Yzak. How she can be determined to succeed even if the odds were against her.

"Shiho we need to talk now" Shiho sighed and slowly turned around and there facing her was an angry Yzak Joule. She signaled for him to take a seat at the chair which he followed. This office was her haven, here she can let out all her frustrations, anger, tears, happiness everything yet it can't help her be calm in the situation, she was about to face.

Yzak Joule had face death so many times yet no one can prepare him for this. In the span of days he met two children that were his flesh and blood all the emotion build up in him. He never had a chance to see there first, first walk, first day of school, and even he wasn't the one to teach those kids what it's like to feel safe and protected.

Now they have grown up to hide who they were from the world his daughter hiding her true hair color and his son hiding those piercing blue eyes. His eyes and his hair it was all Shiho's fault. He frozen his emotions for the brunette as she saw her days ago his heart stop she was still so perfect yet as she look at her now, He realize both of them changed. They were no longer the two soldiers so broken by war that needed comfort from each other. They were two adults who seen the world as it was far too early and lived with weight of so many people in their arms.

"This is awkward Commander" Shiho smirked as she seated and was now facing Yzak.  
"You made it this way Lt. Hanhenfuss" Yzak stated eyeing the former Lieutenant. "Time does fly it seems only yesterday we went against Zaft and helped the eternal and archangel" Shiho said as memories flash of the days were they were in mobile suits fighting for their lives.

"Sorry to interrupt your reminiscing but we need to talk about our kids" Yzak stated and at that moment Shiho glared at him. "Not our kids Yzak but my kids" Shiho explained drinking the jasmine tea that was prepared for them. "Shiho they are mine and I will be damned if my kids are taken away from me, I already lost time with them and that wouldn't happen again" Yzak stated slamming the table. _If anyone takes those kids from him blood will flow _he thought even though he just met them he had grown to love those kids.

"I wouldn't stop you from seeing them Yzak you can be the father but I wouldn't tolerate anything else" Shiho explained she will protect those kids she vowed. "And this is you not stopping me you will not permit them to live with me in Zaft?" Yzak questioned her his anger showing by the minute. "Yes Yzak hear me out you are practically a celebrity by bringing those kids with you in Zaft you would be feeding sharks with baby goldfish, I want them away from politics, from eyes of news, and from the judgemental eyes of everyone" Shiho said "Yzak if I wanted to cause a scandal I would have done it years ago by coming to you we wouldn't be hear talking about you and your illegitimate children" she added.

"Shiho I would not deny my children of their birthright they are Joules and by all that is good they need to know about their family. Shiho I don't give a damn about gossip rags they can say anything they want but I wouldn't stand for you hiding my children any longer like there some embarrassment" Yzak stated.

"Yzak think for a moment you maybe don't care but what about the kids they would see and the hurt they'll feel , think about how this will affect them. They would think they were bastards and over my died body that would happen" Shiho stated

"Whose fault is that Shiho" As Yzak said those words it was like someone pierce Shiho's earth and cut it bleeding. "GET OUT" Shiho burst as she shouted "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE" She shouted again at Yzak. As Yzak stood from his chair "Shiho one way or the other those children will come with me" Yzak stated walking towards the door. "OVER MY DIED BODY" just as the door close as tea cup hit the wooden door. The tea cup shattered to small pieces as Shiho finally broke down.

Uncontrollable tears escape from her violet orbs. She couldn't think but she knew one thing Yzak was right. He had a right to those kids but the price was too high. _"I was only doing what I thought was right" _she remembered the excuse she gave Dearka just this morning.

Her day couldn't get worse as she approach the main entrance she saw Saya and Yzarie with Yzak riding to go out. "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?" she shouted walking towards them. "Mommy Uncle Yzak he was taking us to the amusement park" Saya announced joyfully. Shiho couldn't help but smile at Saya happiness. "Really? I didn't know that excuse me kids mommy has something to say to Uncle Yzak" Shiho fake smile had been perfected for years.

She pulled Yzak towards the living room. "Are you out of your mind" Shiho stated "No I am not you said I can visit them and I am not taking them outside of orb just a few miles away to the fair for bonding" Yzak smirk at Shiho's expression. "Speechless aren't you Shiho" Yzak stated.

"No way i wouldn't allow this Saya is going with me to HQ so she can ride Deep Arms" Shiho explained "No I think she much rather go with Uncle Yzak to the fun fair" Yzak explained. "Why Shiho are you scared that the kids would be close to me and you might lose" Yzak now moved closer and now eye to eye, in a few more inches they would kiss.

Yzak stared at those beautiful violet eyes and he couldn't stop himself. He leaned closer. Shiho suddenly froze as she felt his lips on hers. Yzak lick her lower lip asking for entrance and without thinking she gave it. Yzak deepen the kiss as he wrap his arms around her waist and she wrap her arms around his neck. The two stopped thinking and followed their instincts, but both could agree a Pandora's box opened.

After seconds Shiho mind awaken and she pushed Yzak away. "We should stop Yzak we aren't thinking straight" She said patting but she lick her lips. "When was the last time we thought straight while with each other" Yzak stated smirking as he lowered his head again "This is a mistake" she commented as her knees grew weak as she gaze at his icy blue eyes. "No this is the only thing I know I did right" he said as he took her lips again. Shiho struggled but Yzak just tighten his hold. He didn't knew why but this felt right.

But both were interrupted when the door click. Shiho pushed Yzak with all her strength. As she turned to face who it was. She froze in place there standing by the door was Dearka and Athrun. "You guys have worse timing" Yzak commented. Shiho's eyes widen wasn't Yzak affected, isn't he supposed to be regretting and apologizing right now then smirking.

"Sorry but you guys are taking so long and all of us agreed to go to the fair" Athrun explained "But sorry we didn't know you were busy" Dearka said with that signature boyish grin of his. As they walked to the main entrance they could see all were ready and waiting. Shiho froze in places as she saw Sarah and guilt consume her. He was already another's she reminded herself. She didn't know what Yzak was playing but he better stop or something will happen.

_Thank you for reading please hope you review_

_This chapter is more on Yzak and Shiho on what a mess happened to there lives. I think the position changed over the years Shiho is the one who has a temper while Yzak is the calm one. Both needs to know that every move they'll take will not only affect them but two children's lives.  
_

_In the next chapter it is the family outing to the fair. _

_TILL NEXT TIME….._


	5. Amusement Park went wrong

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**_

_**Sometimes we need a day off, to rest our mind, and to rewind.**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

The Enchanted Forest Theme Park was filled with families and couples who were having their family outing. Shiho look at her companions putting on wigs, hats, and the likes so they could hide their identities. "Mommy can you help me put on the wig?' Saya asked holding the wig to her mother. "Sure honey seat between Mommy" Saya followed and Shiho put on the chocolate brown wig covering her long silver hair. "Do you need help Yzarie?" Shiho asked looking at her son putting on the contacts. "No problem Mom I'm alright" Yzarie replied.

"I am so excited the last time we went to the Amusement Park was with Uncle Nic and Auntie Fay" Saya said she was so excited and Shiho smiled at her daughter, she was glad that Saya was happy. Unknown to them Yzak was looking at them unknowingly smiling a gentle smile.

"Yzak can you help me with this hat honey?" Sarah asked after seconds without a reply she look up to see Yzak smiling. She followed the gaze to Shiho and the kids, her blood boiled _he is mine _she thought. "Yzak" She grabbed Yzak arm bringing Yzak back to reality. "Dear help me with my Hat" she pouted and Yzak just nodded and sighed.

Dearka and the others just watched the unfolding of events with worry and amusement. "LET'S GO HAVE SOME FUN" Cagalli shouted with a happy reply from everyone. Slowly all excited the car and went to the entrance. "Me and Kira will buy the tickets wait here" Athrun stated and left with Kira. "Now ground rules" Cagalli stated to everyone. "Kids you must always hold hands with an adult it's either your mommy or daddy or any of us" she added. The kids nodded in reply "The last thing we want is to call everyone attention if you get lost" Dearka explained.

"WE GOT THE TICKETS" Kira shouted walking towards them. He and Athrun distributed the tickets and all went inside the Park. "Which ride will we go on first?" Lacus asked the group. "Mommy I want to go there" Lenore pointed at the roller coaster. "We can't go on an amusement park without going on the roller coaster so let's go" Dearka said grinning at the children. The children burst in excitement except Yzarie. "Let's go Yzarie" Lenore grab him running towards the line of the ride. When everyone was lining "Guys me and Yzarie are going to skip this ride" Shiho said holding her son. "WHY? Shiho you can't go on an amusement park without riding a roller coaster" Dearka stated like It was a fact and got a nudge in the rib by Milly pointing at Yzarie with her eyes. Dearka face painted a _OH. _

Yzak was about to get out of the line when Sarah pulled her stoping him. As the group seated in the coasters seats Shiho and Yzarie were seating at one of the benches at the side. "Mom I could have stayed here alone" Yzarie burst. "I don't mind really plus your uncle dearka's scream are terror" Shiho tease messing Yzarie hair. "It's alright darling you don't have to be embarrass about being scared everyone has their own fear" Shiho explained watching the coaster spinning around the hoop. "You are just like your father hating acting weak" She whispered as Yzarie mope. "Really I think he is more like Saya" Yzarie commented which shock Shiho. "Mom we are not idiots anyone with an eye can see who is our father" he added with a smirk which reminded Shiho of Yzak.

He may have my hair color and calmness but he is all Yzak she thought from the temper to those piercing blue eyes. "So what you think of him?" Shiho asked. "Well I don't know" Yzarie replied watching the coaster. "For now I guess" he added. After minutes the others finally finished the ride and was existing. "That was so much fun" Lenore commented "Saya you ok" Dereck asked helping Saya with her balance. "Don't worry I am alright it's just my balance is a little off from the excitement" She explained.

But before she could take another step Yzak lift her and carried her. "I'm alright Uncle Yzak" Saya said "Don't worry it's fine" Yzak said smiling at the little girl. "Where to next?" Milly asked. "Mom what about the Haunted House?" Dereck suggested. All the adults nodded as they walked inside.

Yzak put's Saya down and as everyone entered the house. The thing that' first greeted them was a scary zombie butler. As they walk different creatures and ghost greeted them. Lacuse screamed in shock and Kira puts his arms around her shoulder. While Cagalli was amaze by the effects which makes Athrun smile as he follows her holding her hand. Lenore got out of balance and screamed as she was surprise by a bloody head but thankfully Yzarie was able to catch her. As they continued walking Yzarie was now holding Lenore's hand.

Saya screamed and was caught by Yzak. "Don't worry I'm here" Yzak said holding her as they walk. The last of the group were Shiho and Sarah. Before they knew it they were separated from each other. Realizing this Sarah pulled Shiho in a corner. "His mine you know" Sarah stated eyeing Shiho and pinning Shiho to the wall "So don't get any ideas about him because in just a few more weeks we will say I do, so just like years ago goodbye honey alright do we understand each other" Shiho smirk 'Crystal and by the don't ever try that again little girl" with just one swift of Shiho hands Sarah felt a pain in her cheek.

Shiho walked away towards the others leaving Sarah looking at her wounded cheek. She hated being pinned down and that a warning. Shiho only hope that will pass Sarah big head. "Mom you are being left behind" Saya shouted. "Coming honey don't worry" Shiho replied walking towards them.

"Where is Sarah?" Yzak asked "Um I don't really know she was behind me a few seconds ago" Shiho replied surpassing Yzak towards the others. When they reach the exist and Sarah emerge she had a small bruise in her left cheek. "What happened?" Yzak asked 'Nothing I just had a small accident" Sarah innocently replied.

As Shiho looked around Lacus was walking towards an ice cream shop. "I'll be back" Shiho said to the twins "SHIHO I'll take chocolate" Dearka stated. 'I'll go with you" Cagalli and Milly said following Shiho.

At the parlor they ordered and waited. "What happened that wasn't an accident shiho?" Cagalli asked looking serious. "That little girl had the nerves to threaten me she is way out of her league" Shiho explained letting the annoyance surpass. "Shiho I can't say your wrong but I don't want a fight with Zaft right now that girl's father is a Council member remember" Cagalli stated "Like mine isn't my line is just the same my father just didn't take up the position but my grandfather and those above him are, so don't but that crap in my face Cagalli" Shiho burst.

"Sshh shh" Milly said soothing "Calm down Shiho it going to be ok" Lacus said with that sweet smile of her. As they walk back they were surprise to see Shin and the others with them. "What a coincidence seeing you guys here" Shin stated as the women distributed the ice creams. "Why don't we try some rides come on everyone" Luna explained. As they walked Shiho pulled Meyrin.

"Do we have a situation?" Shiho asked 'Yes General but reinforcements are around we believe that some of the Black Comets are here targeting the Chairwomen and the Representatives" Meyrin explained. Shiho just nodded she couldn't believe they would strike this early just a few days after the ball.

As they rejoined the group Shiho excuse herself to go to the comfort room. As she was far away from hearing distance, she took out her phone. "Is everyone in position this is priority red alright" Shiho stated "Don't worry General we are in the shadow just say the word and they're all died" relied in the other line.

She rejoined the others. "Mom is everything alright?" Saya asked "Of course honey don't worry go with the others" Shiho replied watching as Saya and the other kids went to the kiddy ride. As the adults watch from the side. "This is the life no desk no paperworks just ice cream and fun" Dearka commented. "This is pretty great" Cagalli watch the Lenore laughing and Athrun put his arms around her. Athrun put a hand on her stomach which covered Cagalli's.

As they watch the children laughing, giggling, and being kids, But it was interrupted by a sudden gun fire. "Can we have a day without this" Cagalli explained in frustrations. "Come with us Representative and no one gets hurt" The man said holding a little girl with a gun pointing in her head.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL" Shin said taking out the gun so as the others. "Don't move Shin" Shiho commanded "But- " "I said don't fucking move" Shiho scanned the place and as she saw the blond figure she signaled.

In minutes a blond man appeared behind the shooter hitting the man head and knocking him out. Lunamaria was frozen in place as she look at the blond. "THE CHILDREN" the mysterious blond shouted. It was chaos

Meanwhile at the kids they were being grab by men with guns. Dereck kid the man grabbing him "Why you brat…." The man was about to hit him when a blond lady appeared saving them. Just in time for the others to arrive by now almost half were gone because of the orb sharp shooters in place. Shin eyes widen at the new player in the field. "Keep your eyes in the game" Athrun stated. Shin shot the one going for Lacus. _Questions later _he thought

Shiho was shooting continuously when she was at her final magazine. "Shit" Then she heard a dump sound and turned around. Yzak shot the man behind her. 'Watch your back Hanhenfuss" Yzak commented. "Thanks Joule"

_Thank you for reading please hope you review_

_This chapter is more on the real story building up. Characters you never thought off are revealing itself and secrets are coming out from hiding. Test of the heart are coming.  
_

_Till next time_


End file.
